Alanna's Final Duel
by Salamanderess
Summary: Alanna's final duel and the events leading up to it.
1. Introduction

A/n: I've had this idea about Alanna when she's old so this is Alanna and the events leading up to her final duel.

Alanna's Final Duel

Alanna wobbled down the palace hallway thinking about her youth and her late quests. She knew she was getting to old to hold the title of 'Kings Champion' for much longer ever since her 55th birthday when she duelled Marek the Tormentor and narrowly escaped alive.

Alanna had only kept the title because she was so stubborn to insist she could keep up with the younger knights that included Kel and Dom's son: Dom junior that was constantly saying that he was the best knight alive.

Vaguely Alanna knew that he was right: she was too old to do much anymore.

As she walked past the Hall of Kings she began to weep: too many bad memories than she could take of Liam Ironarm, of Faithful of her stepfather's recent death, Alanna couldn't help it, she just stood in the entrance of the Hall of Kings and cried and cried till she was no longer standing but on her knees wanting to just cease to exist, to make the pain of time's passing go away.

She felt a hand on her shoulder looking up she saw it was her husband George looking at her in a sympathetic way, slowly Alanna rose to her feet and cried into George's shirt feeling his arm's encircle her body protectively.

"Time is cruel." Remarked George.

Alanna couldn't and wouldn't answer him; she let all her tears out feeling older than was possible.

"I'm sorry George, it's just that everywhere I go I seem to remember past events, I think this is the third time this week." Alanna's weak attempt at humour made George smile slightly.

"Come, let us go, King Roald doesn't forgive tardiness." As George took her away Alanna wondered if there was a place in the world where she would never cry over past event and memories.

* * *

The hall was packed with just about (at least) one of every class.

Alanna recognized a few faces but now more that ever did she fell isolated and alone.

As she took a seat and looked at King Roald saying the evening prayer about life and it's worth, beside him sat the late King Jonathan with serval healers surrounding him and helping him with the most mundane tasks such as chewing and breathing; Jonathan had been involved in a serious battle and took a blow to the head consequently he had slight brain damage but it was enough to give Jon alzheimers and weaken his immune system.

Feeling tears in her eyes as she watched one of the healers re-teach Jonathan to breathe again, Alanna looked away and found her son staring blankly at her and waved, Thom appeared to be in a trance because as soon as she waved he waved back.

As the meal was served Alanna found that she ate very little, the meal ended and Alanna rose as customary with the king and found a servant at her elbow and had a flash back.

The maid gave her a glass of wine, "He sent it t'you." The maid gestured at a lean man who was toasting her, his nose looked like it had met serval hard objects.

"He said to tell you that us red-heads should sit together when this glass is done, if you don't mind me saying so I like him even if you don't.

The flashback ended and Alanna found tears in her eyes at the memory of Liam Ironarm, Alanna looked at the servant the memory of a man with arrows in his body on the space the alter should be faded, "The King wants to see you miss." She said politely, "Thank you." Alanna replied and went in search of the King, she had a feeling it was about her age and her ability to keep up with the younger knights and always the question of 'is she able to fit the requirements of champion anymore'?

**A/n: Sorry it was short but this is just the introduction, the next chapter will be longer. Please Review!!!**


	2. Practise Bout

**A/n: not a particular interesting chapter but as I say often "I'm leading up to something." And as my summary states "Alanna's final duel and the events leading up to it.**

Chapter 1: Practise Bout 

Alanna sat in a chair across from the king's desk, looking at the young man Alanna saw that his once youthful face was hardening and there was a sprinkle of white at his left temple.

"Alanna, you know that the nobles have been talking about you and I have tried to stop it but they've made a good point and have asked me the question-" Alanna interrupted and recited like a child in school, ' "- Am I able to fit the requirements of champion anymore?' "

King Roald looked slightly amused, "I see and I assume you know what I am going to say to you regarding this matter?" he asked.

"Perhaps." Alanna said uncertain.

Roald took a deep breath, "Alanna I'm afraid that I am the one to tell you that in three weeks, whether you like it or not, you'll be relived of your duty as King's Champion and be retired." King Roald looked as though he expected an angry comment or an argument from Alanna and when her received none he said, "You may go."

Alanna didn't try to argue: it was too pointless, when her said 'You may go.' She did just that left and took a short tour of the palace on the way to her quarters at the palace. Sitting on her bed head in hands Alanna knew her days as King's Champion were numbered and deep down she knew that she had to make those few days last.

The next morning Alanna went to the practice yards to see how fit she was after a few hours of practice, Alanna found that she was still the same if only a tad bit slower, finishing up she saw Dom junior practising with a few of his friends and boasting of his ability, feeling vexed that he was boasting that he could beat anyone, Alanna walked over to him and asked him for a practise bout, Dom agreed.

Feeling good that she was going to (hopefully) deflated Dom's head a bit, she slid the practise armour on, it was hotter that she remembered, taking a wooden practise sword from one of her friends that was practising but had stopped to watch.

Dom junior and Alanna was ready, they crossed swords and stepped apart, Dom came in quickly with a series of chopping attacks, Alanna blocked feeling her bones scrape as she blocked, twisting her blade around Dom's Alanna managed to send it flying and land in the dirt, Dom looked at Alanna shocked, Alanna herself was equally shocked: she had won.

Dom looked at Alanna with something akin to hatred in his eyes and he ripped the armour off, threw it in the dirt and ran off. The knights that were watching her started to cheer: the King's Champion could still fight and win at that.

Taking an offered towel and a waterskin Alanna wondered what Dom would do now that his son was upset, deciding that she would deal with it when the time came Alanna left to get ready for some sort of 'party' the king was planning.

The Tusaine Knight wondered around boasting loudly and drinking far more wine than he should, "Someone should kick him out." Gareth the younger commented to Alanna.

"He's only here because someone insisted that he should try new things." A Tortall knight said, half listening to their conversation.

Looking around Alanna saw another Tusaine Knight but he appeared more relaxed, more focused if that was possible, "Who is that knight?" Alanna asked Gary.

"Him?" Gareth gestured toward the silent knight, Alanna nodded, "I think he that guy's-" Gary gestured towards the now drunk Tusaine knight, "-friend? Brother? I'm not sure."

Alanna kept further such questions to herself as the silent knight had his gaze upon her, making her feel awkward.

Gary noticed and turned his eyes towards other notables, noting how the strange, silent knight kept watching Alanna.

**A/n: Any ideas for this story would be helpful even though MOST events are plotted. **


	3. Silent Knight

**A/n: the last chapter because I hate stories that drag on for longer than they should. **

**Chapter 2: Silent Knight**

Alanna decided to go and get some fresh air; most of the knights knew she was just using it as an excuse so she could leave the party.

Without anyone noticing the 'silent knight' slipped outside and followed Alanna through the gardens.

Alanna walked through the palace gardens past the giant marble statue of Liam Ironarm and sat beside a fish-filled pool that glimmered in the moonlight when she noticed for the first time the figure in the darkness, the figure stepped in to the moonlight and Alanna unconsciously loosened her sword, as the figure stepped towards the light Alanna realized that it was the Tusaine knight that Gary had dubbed 'the silent knight' he had a sword but presently it wasn't drawn he knelt in the wet grass beside Alanna and said, "I want to thank you for teaching my father a lesson, ever since you defeated him he's been-" suddenly the knight jumped to his feet withdrawing his sword at the same time and slashed Alanna's tunic in the same move cutting her deeply Alanna let out a cry of pain and withdraw her sword and quickly rose to her feet.

Alanna unleashed a rapid chopping attack forcing him back away, Alanna cried for help,

"I'm sorry lady knight but no one's going to help you my cousin in conveniently distracting your friends." The knight's words were both mocking and taunting at the same time.

Alanna yelped as she over-stretched herself to avoid a slash aimed at her heart, further injuring her chest, the 'silent knight' laughed and lazily passed his sword from his left hand to his right hand and vice versa taunting her.

George started running from the castle walls to the palace gardens as soon as he heard Alanna's plea for help, running down the steps he pause when he saw from a distance Alanna duelling another person from all appearances a knight who just laughed at something George hadn't seen, continuing running down endless steps, George started jumping the steps when he heard someone scream.

Alanna hated being defenceless and right now she was in a position that could be called just that: she was on the ground with her opponents blade resting at her throat, "Now who's the best now?" 'The silent knight' asked, panting heavily despite being well over sixty Alanna still knew how to fight a duel.

George arrived just in time to see Alanna thrust her sword into the silent knight's body and his response of slicing he throat, the silent knight fell onto his knees then face first into the grass now sticky with blood, Alanna already on her knees collapsed backwards the last thing she saw was George killing himself to be with her using the silent knight's sword, his face as he feel forward onto his wife's chest and thought: _the place I'm going I will no longer suffer at the hands of painful memories._

The next morning when Gary went to see were Alanna was and he checked the gardens as Alanna once mentioned that it was a place were few memories haunted her as he walked toward the center were a giant statue of Liam Ironarm stands he saw servant crowding around something, pushing between one of the servants he saw Alanna with her throat cut, chest shredded on her stomach lie the face of George Alanna's blood on his face he had a sword in his heart and across from the married couple was the person responsible for the carnage and Gareth the younger immediately recognized the man it was 'the silent knight' who had been watching Alanna, he had a deep cut in his chest going diagonally across from his heart to his ribs. Seeing Alanna sword on the ground he realized that it was truly Alanna's final duel.

Alanna and George were buried the following week a small memorial was built in the palace gardens to commemorate 'Sir' Alanna the Lioness, the first Lady knight in over a hundred years and her husband the spymaster of Tortall her husband.

Their children who laid flowers on it visited the site every possible week; they also visited their parent's grave, vowing that they and their heroic deeds would never be forgotten.

**A/n: Just so you know the knight was Dain's son (The Tusaine knight from 'In the hand of the goddess') **


End file.
